Like Stupid, Freaking Tourists
by caylender
Summary: Big Cass didn't want to be dragged to go sightseeing. He didn't feel like being a stupid, freaking tourist. He really wasn't in the mood. Luckily, Sami is there to cheer him up. Fluffy drabble.
So this is based on an Instagram pic from Saturday with Roman, Mark Henry, Dasha Fuentes, Sami Zayn Darren Young, Titus O'Neil, Dolph Ziggler, and Big Cass all in front of Mount Rushmore. (It's the story pic, but you can't see it of you're on a mobile device.) And Big Cass looks so miserable/pouty in it. After a conversation with Captain, this is what I came up with.

 **Disclaimer:** Well, duh...

* * *

There was something that felt wrong about the entire situation, Cass couldn't help but note as he was dragged down the long walkway to go view Mount Rushmore. And he meant dragged almost literally since Titus O'Neil held his right arm in a tight, death grip and Dasha Fuentes hooked an arm on his left side as if the seven-foot-tall _(And you can't teach that!)_ wrestler would bolt any moment like a wild animal away from the excitable group of tourists. Well, maybe they weren't too far off... Cass sighed, something felt very wrong with this situation.

Up ahead, Cesaro was rambling in what sounded like French to Sami Zayn. It must have been a joke because Sami burst into laughter at the end of it. Dolph Ziggler, Roman Reigns, and Darren Young were listening to Mark Henry tell an animated story.

If Cass was to be 100% honest, Cass couldn't remember the last time he hung out with a group of his peers without Enzo. Sure, he liked everybody well enough. He and Enzo used to travel with Sami in NXT. So no offense to those guys; they were nice and all; it just felt weird though.

It was just he and Enzo had done everything together for the past three years, ever since they formed an alliance and dubbed themselves "The Realest Guys in the Room". A part of Cass kept on waiting for Enzo to ask him if the group of Superstars had won a contest and now got to hang out with Titus O'Neil at Mount Rushmore as the prize. But of course, he didn't hear him say that since Enzo wasn't there. No, Enzo was supposed to be taking it easy and resting, so he wasn't touring with him, and he hadn't been dragged on this excursion…

As they drew closer to the thing, Cass couldn't help but feel critical of the monument. You weren't even that close to the thing. For all you knew, it was really just a detailed backdrop, and there was no monument at all. And Teddy looked miserable, like the mountain ate most of him and he was trying to escape but he couldn't since his arms and legs were trapped and no one was listening to him; instead, they all were just like, enjoy the view; it's all good, man…

Titus finally let go of his arm and gave him a friendly clap to the back when they reached the end of the walkway. Cass leaned on the wall and wondered why everyone made such a big freaking fuss about seeing the monument. It really wasn't _that_ impressive; if you saw a picture of the thing, you pretty-much had been there.

Cass huffed out a sigh as the others gathered around, chattering amongst themselves. This was stupid. He didn't see any point in coming here and taking a picture in front of the stupid monument with the giant heads, like a stupid-freaking tourist with a fanny pack and a giant Polaroid camera. It was pointless.

"We should take a picture!" Dasha said, cheerfully. She was sweet; she really was. Cass met her back in NXT where she was a ring announcer, but he honestly didn't know why she was there with them.

Cesaro immediately volunteered to take the photo, and there was some ridiculously awkward shuffling around. Cass subtly tried to wander away from the group but was pulled back by Titus. Titus yanked on his arm until he sat on the wall next to the man.

"Squoosh together more. Okay, now look like you are happy to be here. Cass, I'm looking at you when I say that. Well, close enough." The Swiss Superman snapped several photos on a couple of different phones before he gave them permission to disperse.

Cass resumed his slouching against the wall. He studied the monument and wondered if there was really a secret room hidden somewhere in Mount Rushmore, like the second _National Treasure_ movie said there was. Like if you climbed up a nostril, you were suddenly in the middle of Jefferson's head, which was surprisingly spacious and full of bats...

He didn't react to anyone around him until he saw Sami stop next to him. "Are you okay?"

Cass shrugged in response. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Sami raised an eyebrow. "You know, it's okay if you're not. I don't think any of us would hold it against you. It's a crap situation."

"Yeah? What would you know 'bout it?" Cass said, crossly without giving it any thought.

Sami scoffed. "You mean besides the fact that I missed over half a year with my shoulder injury? Yeah, you're right. I wouldn't understand the situation at all."

Cass instantly felt guilty. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking about that."

"No kidding," Sami said. "But my point still stands. It's okay to miss Enzo, but you shouldn't make yourself miserable over it. He wouldn't want you to do that to yourself, now would he?"

After thinking for a moment, Cass shook his head. "No, Zo would be annoyed at me for moping like a kid. You're right, Zayn."

Sami grinned. "There you go. Now shape up and enjoy yourself, or we'll leave you here, and you'll be stuck in South Dakota forever."

Cass gave Sami an unimpressed look. "Fine."

The two stood there in silence for a moment until Sami sighed and was just about to wander over to the others before Cass finally spoke up. "So if there was a secret room somewhere in the mountain, where would it be?"

Sami looked at Cass in surprised at the slightly random question, but he considered the question, thoughtfully. "If I remember right, it's somewhere behind Teddy Roosevelt."

Cass nodded. "No wonder the dude looks so annoyed."

Before Sami could come up with a response to that, they were being told that they had to head out if they wanted to keep to their schedule. As the group began walking away from the monument, Cass pulled on Sami's arm and held his phone up in explanation. "You mind?"

"I don't mind." The Underdog from the Underground grabbed the phone snapped a pic of Big Cass in front of Mount Rushmore.

"Thanks," Cass mumbled as the two began to walk, slightly behind the others. He carefully sent the picture to Enzo.

Cass listened as Sami launched into a random story about cotton candy and some crazy five-year-olds, and he smiled slightly when his phone chirped, signaling a new text.

 _Even with 4 presidents behind u, still the realest guy in the room. And you can't teach that._

Cass couldn't help the grin from growing across his face. No, you can't teach that.

* * *

Please, review. :)


End file.
